Uvas
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Bill desea hacer algo especial para su gemelo. TWC no te gusta, no lo leas.


Disclaimer: Los Kaulitz no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran la industria porno estaría llena de sus videos… ok no.

**UVAS**

La idea venía rondando en su cabeza. Quería hacer algo…especial. Algo diferente. Después de haber trabajado a marchas forzadas en el estudio sentía que debía celebrar con Tom. Su hermano se había visto tan drenado últimamente que anhelaba poder devolver algo de vitalidad, el asunto era qué hacer. Una cena en alguno de los restaurantes de LA… ya lo habían hecho; vacaciones… no había suficiente tiempo; tenis nuevos… demasiado común; conciertos…nada bueno en puerta.

Coachella no había tenido el efecto planeado, ciertamente se habían divertido, bromeando, cantando, tomando y hablando hasta la extenuación. Pero esa chispa en la mirada de su gemelo seguía latente.

Manejaba rumbo a su casa cuando una imagen le atrapó los sentidos. Uvas… había cruzado por una tienda italiana y la imagen se había instalado en su cerebro… tenía una idea.

Dio vuelta en U y se situó frente a la tienda, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Quince minutos más tarde salía ajustando bajo el brazo sus compras. Casi saltaba de anticipación.

Los preparativos iban a ser un reto, de alguna manera debía mantener a sus pequeños ocupados solo por un par de horas…. No que el jardín les perteneciera ya, pero por esa tarde iban a tener que resignarse a estar encerrados fuera de la casa.

No le sorprendió que al llegar las notas de la guitarra de Tom le llegaran nostálgicas, ahora entendía parte de la añoranza de su gemelo. Sicilia. Una de las tantas noches inolvidables que habían compartido había sido después de la sesión de fotos en El Palacio Biscuri. Deseaba evocar para su hermano esa misma tranquilidad y desenfado de entonces. Estaba seguro que ni el mismo Tom sabía qué añoraba, sólo lo hacía, siempre el sentimental de los dos.

SE dio a la tarea de poner a enfriar el vino. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro al recordar la cantidad obscena de vino que consumieron durante su estancia en Italia, "hasta no agotar las reservas de la cava" había dicho Tom. Y aunque no llegaron a eso, el consumo era memorable y, lo que vinó después aún más.

Organizó el pan y el queso en un extremo de la mesa y lavó concienzudamente las uvas. Unas hermosas e invitantes uvas Merlot. Había amado el aspecto apetitoso y el tono casi negro de esa especie, en cierta forma, el color le recordaban el amor que compartía con Tom, profundo e intenso. Esta variedad no era común en Los Angeles, pero era un lujo por el que bien valía la pena pagar.

El atardecer comenzaba a colarse y Bill se dio prisa en terminar. Cortó en secciones los diferentes quesos y sacó el vino. Todo listo, ahora solo faltaba…

Los acordes cesaron y con el silencio Bill pudo adivinar los pasos quedos de su hermano dejando a su amante en su sitio mientras se preparaba para subir a la sala de estar. Un último chequeo a la mesa y un vistazo a su imagen reflejada en una pulida superficie de metal antes de ir al encuentro de su alma gemela.

Los brazos de Bill rodearon la silueta masculina de su gemelo en cuanto se asomó por el dintel de la puerta. El beso laxo pero no falto de calidez dejó en un estado de ensoñación a ambos.

Bill situó un dedo sobre los labios de Tom y le instó a seguirlo, siempre dispuesto a complacer a su hermano, el mayor se dejó conducir sintiendo la suave pero firme presión de la mano de su gemelo en su baja espalda.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver la disposición de la mesa. Bill observaba atento cualquier emoción que cruzara ese rostro amado y fue recompensado, esa chispa antes latente, ahora brillaba en las orbes avellana. "Bill" el tono cargado de amor dijo sin necesidad de palabras todo lo que ese gesto representaba. "¿Cómo sabías?"

La mano de Bill se posó suavemente en el cuello Tom, acercó su boca al oido de su hermano y le confió. "Porque te amo"

Nada más fue dicho, un beso cargado de todo el agradecimiento y amor que almas gemelas son capaces de sentir fue compartido.

Ojos chispeantes, sonrisas traviesas y la promesa de otra noche inolvidable fueron servidos a la mesa.

Palazzo Biscuri: S XVIII Palacio en Catania, Sicilia. Marco de la sesión de fotos de Vogue Italy en el 2010.


End file.
